Large organizations may operate many different physical locations around a city, state, country, or even around the world. In order to provide real-time data and voice connectivity between locations, a number of wide area network (“WAN”) links may be established. The WAN links can be utilized to support data communications between the locations, including audio and/or audio/video sessions made between client devices placed at the locations. For instance, voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) calls may be made between clients placed at various locations connected by one or more WAN links. Similarly, video calls might also be made between clients placed at locations connected by WAN links.
In some real-time communications installations, a call admission control (“CAC”) server provides functionality for managing bandwidth utilization. For instance, a CAC server might participate during the setup of a new call to ensure that enough bandwidth is available on the appropriate network links to support the call. If sufficient bandwidth is not available, the CAC server might not allow the call to be completed, or might cause the call to be routed over another network such as the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”) or the Internet.
In order to provide redundancy and high availability in the provision of CAC services such as those described above, it is often necessary for CAC servers to establish connections with one another and to share data. In previous solutions, however, large numbers of network connections are typically required between CAC servers at different geographic locations. Additionally, previous solutions might require the synchronization of large amounts of data between CAC servers. As a result, previous solutions may require significant network overhead to support the connections and synchronization of data for the CAC feature, which can be very expensive especially when the network locations are dispersed over a large geographic area.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.